villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Joan of Arc (Drifters)
This version of Joan of Arc (Jeanne d'Arc in French) serves as a Antagonist in Kouta hirano's new work Drifters and serves with the Offscourings with the supernatural ablitiy to make flames and some degree of pyrokinesis due to the nature of her death (burned at the stake).At the moment of her demise, Easy offered the famous French "warrior of God" a second chance at life in an alternate dimension as an Ends. Joan accepted the proposition and instead became a warrior of the Black King, a mysterious Ends who aspires to save all non-humans like Joan. Insane and Raging, Joan now is bent on burning and scorching humanity to ashes whom she once defended. Voices Role Joan was first seen assisting non-human army conquering Castle Carneades, burning all humans to ashes without scruples with her pyromancy. Shortly after her victory, Murasaki summoned the Drifters shortly after the Ends began to ransack their new world. The Black King immediately commands Joan and the other Ends to eliminate the potential threat. Joan is the first to track down the Drifters and a showdown between Joan and Toyohisa ensues while Nasu no Yoichi confronts Gile De Rais. Initially taking advantage of her newfound supernatural powers, she corners Toyohisa. With the assistance of Olminu, however, coupled with Toyohisa's own tactical sense, Toyohisa emerges from the battle victorious. Nevertheless, despite his desire to prove himself to his father by claiming the head of an opponent, Toyohisa refuses to kill Joan because she is a woman. Rather, he advises Joan to do away with her armor and live as an ordinary woman, and seemingly knocks her out with a swift headbutt. Much to the dismay of Abe no Seimei, however, Joan soon escapes with the assistance of Dragon Cavalry, who transport her to the Northern Wall. There, Joan is able to recover from her injuries without any further interference from the Drifters, whom she vows to kill for both their treatment of her and the death of Gilles de Rais. There is a little problem: Toyohisa considers her rookie and is beneath his notice. His true rivalry stands with Toshizo Hijikata. Personality Joan of Arc is an insane woman with a short temper, sadism and obsession for burning everything around her. Her insanity clearly comes from the shock she suffered during her wrongful death sentence (burned on a pyre) and which was the cause of her grudge and hatred against humanity. She is very brutal in battle, setting free a destructive anger and a devastating power, using her flames to burning all the opponents who try to contrast her. Joan is also very loyal to the Black King, and seems to be close to her army companion, Gilles de Rais, getting furious when she discover he was killed and swearing to avenge him. However, her blind confidence in her supernatural ability also works against her: by openly showing her abilities to her enemy in the mortal combat has rendered Toyohisa to come up with counter measures which led to her defeat and near death. Category:Manga Villains Category:Tragic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Fictionalized Category:Anime Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Betrayed Category:Misanthropes Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Obsessed Category:Destroyers Category:Psychopath Category:Vengeful Category:Dark Knights Category:Barbarian Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Dark Horse Villains